


Let's try again, shall we?

by Kayoi1234



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, It's just a bunch of what ifs really, Murder, Suicide, There are no happy ending this time folks, WOOO, inspired by a story I read on Fanfiction, lets see how they go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: Someone once said that the story could of gone much more differently.A small collection of What ifs and Alternate Timelines.





	Let's try again, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happiness Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/331864) by Circatea. 



> I do not own Overwatch. That is owned by Blizzard. 
> 
> This is based of a story I found on Fanfiction.net called "Happiness Theory". It's originally an Assassination Classroom Fanfiction, but I've taken the concept to Overwatch.  
> So lets see how the story pans out.

_Let’s try again, shall we?_

.

.

.

.

.

There are cases where a story could have gone differently. Days where the sun shines on (- _bloodstained, vomit covered-)_ floorboards and two (- _dead, dead, dead-)_ brothers are (- _wounded in both body and spirit-)_ happy as butterflies in spring.

So, when the Dragon of the South Wind tells his brother that he is sorry and kills himself, the North has no choice but to run from the castle.

The Dragon of the North never met Overwatch. He kills himself three days later in a small motel room.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

This time, the Dragon of the North kills the Dragon of the South.

South comes back, so many years later, and faces off with North.

Both were unaware of the ticking time bomb in the bowels of the castle set by two Australian Junkers.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

The Shimada clan doesn’t exist. It’s just two brothers and their parents trying to survive under a different Yakuza clan.

The family is gunned down by a Bastion Unit in the Omnic Crisis.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

The Angel fails to revive the Dragon of the North. The North never reunites with his older brother. The Dragon of the South commits suicide years later.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

North is older, and South is younger now. North kills South, but South doesn’t come back this time.

North cries for days.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing changes, except Dragon of the North waits a few more minutes to see his brother in the Shimada castle.

He never expects to see his older brother on the floorboards, a sword plunged through the throat.

North doesn’t know anymore.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

Overwatch never existed.

The Dragon of the North can’t be saved now. The Dragon of the South joins him the next day.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

They don’t exist. The month of September rains, as if missing two lost souls.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

The Dragon of the South is assassinated alongside his father.

The Dragon of the North is left to run the clan alone. He’s arrested by Overwatch years later.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

The older brother is consumed by his dragons when he performs the rites to receive them.

The younger brother's fate is the same.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

The Dragon of the North kills his brother, and when the Dragon of the South says that he forgives him, the Northern Dragon kills him once again.

After all, he heard the murder plans behind the rice paper walls.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

A stray bullet from a Cowboy kills the Southern Dragon in the middle of battle.

The Northern Dragon quietly retires from Blackwatch. He is found dead in a hotel room 4 days later.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

Both manage to escape Hanamura at the ages of 15 and 12.

Both are assassinated by their own clan.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

A Spider manages to lodge a bullet in the Northern Dragon’s brain while he was in Nepal.

The Dragon of the South reunites with his brother when a Reaper shoots him point blank in the chest.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

North visits his brother 10 years after his death, only to kill him again.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

North does visit his brother, and a dragonstrike is reflected. The crucial part is that The Southern Dragons rip apart his older brother.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

The brothers are born too late. Both died as soon as they could walk, killed by a Titan Omnic.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

Both were lost in Australia when the Omnium exploded. They die of Radiation poisoning.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

This time, they’re born far too early.

They both die as Hiroshima goes up into flames.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

 

South refuses to kill his brother.

The clan has the Dragon of the South executed in front of North.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

The roles are reversed, and North refuses to kill South.

They die anyway, because of the elders hiring assassins in the middle of the night.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

In their duel against each other, they manage to kill the other.

Overwatch is left to wonder why they felt so empty that day.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

A Solider shoots South when he tries to approach the Watchpoint.  

North quietly leaves Overwatch.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing changes, expect North and South are born to two different families, and will never meet.

They spend the rest of their lives wondering why they feel so empty.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

At the very last second, South stops, and doesn’t kill his brother.

So, the clan kills them both.

.

.

.

.

.

_Loading…_

.

.

.

.

.

No matter the decisions that are made, the circumstances that they are placed, in the end, both brothers will die.

In order for them to survive, South must kill North, and North must come back.

North must forgive his brother, and South must forgive himself.

There are no other choices.

(- _Nor are there any other outcomes-)_

.

.

.

.

.

 _.End._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT:  
> Well...How was I meant to know that Hanzo's dragons were the South ones, not the north?...Uh...that is to say...um....  
> heh...  
> (I read over the transcript. I'm a dumbass.)


End file.
